His Art Won, Mine Lost
by OpaqueNightmare
Summary: Deidara explains why Sasori earned the name Danna. Review please! first fanfic 3


Chapter 1:

Deidara Point Of View

I always had a love for art, but everyone has a different point of view of art. I wanted to be an artist.. but, I had to follow the path of the ninjaI hated it... back then I kept my artistic views to myself except for her...

Flash Black

As Deidara began to leave, Kurotsuchi yelled at him, "your leaving again?"Deidara stopped angrily, "Ive told you a million times already,I follow another path, a path thats very different from yours. Dont pretend to be someone important to me..because I haven't cared about any of you for a long time!"

Kurotsuchi thought to herself, _The closer he got to his art, the farther he was from us all and the Deidara we knew and had grown up with.. time erased all trace of that former Deidara, turning him into this: an artist._

She replied to Deidara, "Just... how can art be so important to you when I cant even seem to understand it, Deidara?"He smiled slightly and crossed his arms behind his head and layed down on the near couch, "I met a criminal once, he was interested in art, even though my opinion of his idea of art was idiotic, he inspired me, to take my art to an all new level, un..."Kurotsuchi remained silent, waiting for him to go on.

"Exquisite moments are like art to me, Fleeting! Ending right after they begin, yet engraved on your memory forever, yeah!"Kurotsuchi began to cry, "But can't you see your distancing yourself from all those who love you? stop being all high and mighty! your following a path that will be your death! thats not the way of ninja!"

"Listen you have no saying in the path im following, and quit it with the path of the ninja because im not following it at all..ill follow my own way.. the way of the artist, hmm!"

He then stormed out.

End Of Flashback

But that man.. he was so intelligent, an professional artist, a puppeter... I never really had a family, I had a mom but no Dad, but he had it worse than I did... so he was like a big brother to me, we would argue.. but we were friends, if it weren't for him, id still be playing with chakra sparklers and non-exploding clay. He helped me find my Kekeigenkei, in order to let out my artistic was very powerful, more stronger then me. He once killed over thousands of people, leaving the sand of 3 deserts covered in red, beautiful blood.

He offered me to join the Akatsuki, saying some sort of "God" wished me to work for him, I refused, he gave me a threat, but I was stupid back then, I wish I listened.. A few months after that I encountered this dreadful eye, not artistic in any way, the Sharingan, I hated those eyes..so much.. I lost and was forced to join Akatsuki. The only good thing about it was that I got partnered with Sasori no Danna, he called me annoying and all, but he taught me how to get closer to your views of art, and see even more of its beauty and potential, and when life comes to an near end, to end it with your greatest work.

He fell alsleep

Next Day : Afternoon

Me and my Danna were on top of a hill resting, laying down on the grass. It was silent, Deidara could not stand it, at all it pissed him off, so he asks. "Danna, what do you think the artistic form of love is, un?" Sasori replied, "Puppets are the ultimate form of love. Love is everlasting, never dieing and withstands the trials of time. Love is never ending, like the being of a well-taken-care-of puppet."I replied, "I disagree, love is exciting, and rebellic, you can lose yourself, and feel butterflies in your stomach and excitement, and you never know when you can get hurt from it.. or when it will end, just like an explosion."

Sasori closed his eyes, and remarked coldly as he stood up and walked away, "Then I guess that love wasn't _true love_ then was it, Deidara?"My eyes widened, he was right...

_Im just a mere amateur in his eyes, i only started my art style when i was what? 12. He started when he was fucking 5, un. His love for his art is entirely pure and true, and i wish i could grow as close to my art as he did to his.  
_

_His art won, he died.. but yet he still fucking won, un.  
_


End file.
